You and Me: The Aviana Series
by Soulful Ariana
Summary: A collection of short and sweet oneshots starring Ariana Grande and Avan Jogia. They will capture the sweet, romantic, scary, the hurt- anything you can think off. It's all here.
1. Ariana The Inspiration

**You and Me: The Aviana Series **

**A.J Kenobi and Soulful Ariana**

**Hi, guys! So, my friend A.J and I decided to make a collection of short, sweet, little Aviana stories. Some will be based off of pictures that we find, and some may just be out of the blue. Hope you enjoy them. Here's the first one, based off of my current profile picture. **

"Thank you! It was so nice meeting you, too!" Avan replied to the little girl in the hospital bed in front of him. This was one of the most rewarding parts of Avan's job- giving back. It was a nice, warm day in May, 2010, and the Victorious cast was visiting St. Jude's Children's Hospital in San Francisco, California. St. Jude's is the home to many children and teens with cancer, and the cast was spending the day there to meet with them. Although it was unfortunate that these kids were sick, it was great that the cast got to meet with them and thank them for their support.

Avan turned around and walked back into the hallway, where the rest of the cast was waiting for him. "You ready, man?" asked Leon. "Yep," replied Avan. He looked up as he heard Victoria and Liz quietly start laughing about something in their conversation. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when he realized something: "Where is Ariana?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel a bit protective over the girl…okay, really protective. He had feelings for her- he wasn't afraid to admit it. But as far as she knew, she was his "little sister" and nothing more. "Oh, she said that she had to use the restroom. We told her to meet us on the second floor," replied Matt. "Okay, well I'll just wait here for her," Avan said, trying to act like his well-known "cool and collected" self. But inside, he felt his heart rip just a little. He knew what she was really doing in that bathroom.

"No problem, see you upstairs," said Liz. Avan watched as the rest of the cast laughed and continued their conversations, walking down the hallway and turning a corner at the end. Avan spun around and walked back towards the bathrooms. He knew how these events affected Ariana. She was a kind, sensitive girl with a golden heart, full of love for anyone and everyone that she met- of course this day was hard on her. She had to sit and chat with little boys and girls who were terribly sick and probably never going to make it. He heard his heart thumping in his chest as he neared the girls' bathroom. He didn't know why he got himself all worked up over her- he just did. The sight of her crying did that to him- like he wanted to take out whatever it was that was making her upset. All he wanted was for her to be safe and happy.

Although he knew that his feelings for her were special, something that the other guys on the cast didn't have, they ALL watched over Ariana like a sister. They kept an eye on her at all times, and someone was always with her. They loved and adored her innocence and playfulness, but sometimes that could get her too far without someone looking out for her. She needed to be held by him and told that it was okay. That she wasn't "weird" for crying in a bathroom over some kids that she's never even met.

Avan stopped at the entrance to the bathroom. "Hello? Ariana?" He paused and hears sniffling and then a small, nervous voice called back, "Avan?" And at that, Avan strided into the bathroom without a thought. He saw Ariana, in her tan little dress and hair in a low bun, standing in front of the mirror with a tissue in hand. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile as he walked toward her with open arms. Right as Avan reached her and enclosed her in his strong arms, her tears began to flow once more. She buried her pretty head in his chest as he held on to her. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I know, it's hard…..shhhhh." Avan kissed the side of her head, taking in the smell of her strawberry scented hair. After a few minutes of tears, Ariana finally lifted her head and looked up to Avan, her brown eyes big and beautiful as ever. Avan brushed as strand of hair from her bangs out of her eye, and wiped away some tears off her cheek. "I'm s-sorry," Ariana said. Avan knelt down to his knees and gently placed his hands on her small waist. "Don't be sorry, baby girl. I know this is tough. But guess what? Your making such a difference in every one of those kids lives. You're making them feel like they can still have dreams and pursue them. You are SUCH an inspiration to them. You're an inspiration to everyone. Especially me." Ariana showed a slight hint of a blush and looked away for a second. "Am I really, Avan?" she said in her innocent voice that he loved. Avan jokingly shook her waist, making her giggle. "YES, I'm serious. There's something about you that is so special. You are able to make everyone around you happy. Your positive energy that you have every day is just amazing. You make us laugh, smile…..you're sent from God, Miss Grande. I promise you that." By now, Ariana's tears have vanished and an adorable smile was planted on her face. Avan stood up and Ariana threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You're so amazing, Avan! How is it that you always know how to make me feel better? Thank you so much." He chuckled and kissed her head once more. "Anytime, angel. Just don't you forget what I've said, because I mean it." He looked down at her. "I love you, alright?" Ariana giggled. "I love you, too."

Avan put his arm around her shoulder and together they exited the bathroom and headed to the second floor. Avan felt this huge rush of excitement go through his body. It had felt so amazing to finally tell Ariana what he had been trying to tell her for two years. Even if she thought it was just a brotherly gesture. He snuck a peak at her as they walked, knowing in his heart that every word he had said was true- she was and always will be his angel.

**Aww, I loved this one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have a lot of these in my head, so together A.J and I are going to make a collection of them. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. LA Boys

**You and Me: The Aviana Series**

**So, as some of you may know, A.J Kenobi isn't allowed to upload any more stories onto fanfiction. Her stories will be missed, to say the least! This means that she cannot upload her own oneshots for this series! So, I hope you guys will still read and enjoy these. Here's the next one! (P.S. This one is based off of Victoria and Ari's new song, L.A Boys) **

Ariana peaks her head out from the curtain back-stage at Universal Studios in Orlando. The Victorious cast is in the middle of one of their biggest concerts - 11,000 people. The crowd has been amazing. Ariana, Avan, and Leon are stage right, while Victoria, Daniella, and Liz are stage left. Matt is on the stage performing an original song from the show. Ariana takes her phone from a bench next to her and snaps a quick picture of the crowd to upload to her Twitter account. "Hi from stage right." she posts with the picture. She and Victoria are minutes away from singing their duet "L.A Boys" for the first time ever. It has never been heard yet.

Ariana feels the butterflies in her stomach as she notes that it is time for her to take her spot on the side of the stage. She looks behind her, hoping to find Avan before she takes the stage. His gaze is already settled on her, and he walks over. Ariana laughs as he reaches down to give her a hug. He lifts her off the ground, making her laugh again. "You're going to do great, Ari," he says as he places her back on her feet. "I know, it's just…..what if they don't like it? I mean, this is the first time our producer has ever done this with one of his songs, and I'm nervous that-"Avan takes a hold of her shoulders. "Don't even think that. You and Victoria are probably the two most popular teen stars in the world right now. They're going to love it." Ariana smiles a little, but the uncertainty is still there. Avan can see it. "I was so off key in rehearsal today," she says. Avan chuckles to himself a little. This girl has no idea how amazing she really is. "Oh, Ariana," he says. Suddenly, he picks her up off the ground, throws her up in the air, and spins her around a little until she begins to laugh. When he finally sets her down, the crew of the show have all stopped what they are doing and are watching Ariana and Avan's little exchange. They are smiling and laughing along with her.

As they disperse and get back to work, Avan turns to face Ariana. "Feeling better now?" he asks, giving her one last tickle on her stomach. She pulls away quick and he pulls her back into his arms, with one arm over her shoulder. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for that," she says as she playfully pushes him in the chest. "So, tell me, how do you think you're going to do?" Avan says. Ariana looks down with a small smile beginning to form. "We're gonna rock it!" she says, bursting into laughter. "That's my girl," Avan says quietly, pulling her into one last hug. At last, Matt finishes and announces Ariana and Vic's new song. "Here we go," says Ariana moments before walking away. Avan gives her a quick rub on her shoulders, sending her off onto the stage.

He and Leon head to the bottom of the stage so they can see from the audience's view. The crowd goes insanely loud as Victoria and Ariana meet in the middle of the stage. After a few minutes, they begin to sing. Avan has never heard the crowd scream so loudly in his life. He watches Ariana and laughs to himself. She is having the time of her life up there. She dances and sings the harmony to L.A Boys perfectly. She is quite the entertainer. Ariana makes her way toward the side of the stage where Avan and Leon are, reaching the climax of the song. "Show me what you got boy, show me what you got, got, boy, what you got boy," Ariana sings, letting loose and turning to face Victoria, who is at the opposite end of the stage. They make their way toward each other. "Show me what you….GOT! WHOOOOO!" they both shout. The crowd goes wild. Avan and Leon begin cheering and clapping as if they are a part of the crowd.

As soon as the song ends, the two boys make their way backstage. Ariana comes running back from the stage, after bowing and shaking some hands from the crowd. Avan and Leon jog up to her. Leon arrives first and embraces her in a hug, rocking her back and forth. "That was amazing, Ari! You two killed it!" Ariana, whos face is blushing red from the lights of the stage, laughs and hugs him back. "Thanks, Leon!" After Leon walks away, Avan watches as Ari takes a sip of water, accepting compliments from people left and right. She sees Avan and an adorable smile erupts on her face. She runs over and he picks her up in a hug, spinning her around. "What did I tell you, baby girl?," Avan says, kissing the side of her head. Ariana giggles, wrapping her short arms around Avan's chest once more. He places his hand on her back and leads her further back stage, toward the cast dressing room. He was her L.A Boy.

"**So let's give it up for those L.A Boys!" I LOVE that song. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I personally liked this one better than the last. But tell me what you think. Thanks for the support, guys! (Looks up L.A Boys on Youtube! It's amazing!)**


	3. Angel

**You and Me: The Aviana Series**

** Angel**

**So here's the next oneshot. Sorry for the wait, once again. Hope you like it. :)**

It is the night of the StarPower Dance Competition in Miami, Florida. Ariana and her boyfriend, Avan, travel every weekend to these competitions, where Ariana competes in the category of Junior Miss, ages 16-18. She competes with Amber Brown Dance Studios in L.A, California. This is eighteen year old Ariana's last dance season before she is considered a professional. Avan, who is twenty, loves watching and supporting his girlfriend's dancing. He has never seen anything so beautiful, elegant, and amazing in all his life. He tells Ariana this all the time, before and after she competes. To him, she is a gift from God.

"This is number 208, Dream on a Star," says the announcer. Ariana's head perks up from resting on Avan's shoulder. "I'm up next," she says. Avan chuckles a little as his red-headed girlfriend hops us from his lap and silently begins running through her number backstage. Her solo is called "Angel". It is a lyrical piece. Those are always her best ones. She can play a role and convey emotions like no other. He gazes at her intently , lightly smiling to himself. She looks so gorgeous. She is wearing this beautiful, white, two-piece costume. Her hair is pulled back into dancer's bun with a sliver beret in it. She truly does look like an angel. Ariana places her hands on Avan's shoulders, awaking him out of his trance. "I'm ready!" says a cheerful Ariana. Avan smiles and stands up, kissing her forehead. He is silent for a few moments, just staring down at his gorgeous girl. She giggles as she stares back at him. "I'm beyond proud of you, baby. I love you." He takes her face gently in his hands, carefully kissing her while trying to avoid her makeup. "I love you too, Avan." says Ariana as she wraps her arms around him in a hug. Ariana hears the crowd clapping as the last dancer finishes. Avan puts a hand on her shoulder as they walk to the edge of the curtain together. "Your going to do amazing, okay? Win or lose, your my angel." Avan says to her. Ariana smiles back at him. "Thanks Avan," she says. He begins to turn away. "Oh, and Avan? This dance is for you." Ariana calls to him. Avan kisses her hand as he walks away.

Avan takes his seat in the front row just as Ariana takes the stage. The announcer begins, "Now taking the stage, number 139, Angel." The beautiful music begins to play, and Ariana rises up from the floor of the stage in the most elegant way. The lyrics to the song register in Avan's head as he watches the performance: "You don't know what a song you sing. You don't know how much joy you bring...you are my, angel, angel...". The lyrics couldn't be more perfect for this girl. Before he met Ariana, Avan was never into dance or watching dance. He preferred acting and singing. As soon as he fell for Ariana, he began attending her dance rehearsals and competitions. He would spend time helping her sew costumes and practice at home. They had a lot of travel time on the weekends that they would use to talk and bond. When he first saw her perform a lyrical piece like this, he was truly amazed. She made it look so easy. _She told a story. _He has been there through every fall, every bad turn, and every forgotten piece. Avan soon realized what is different between Ariana and most dancers: _her passion and_ _emotion._ She has the emotions and feelings to portray any character and bring every number to life. That's what draws people in, and that's what drew Avan in from the very beginning.

Ariana spins into four beautiful turns, and then takes a big leap into the air. The crowd claps for her, and Avan can't help but tear up a little. She is stunning. She has the whole audience the in the palm of her hand- you can hear a pin drop. Ariana is a real performer. She knows how to connect with the audience, to send that message. She moves most people to tears. She inspires others to want to dance, and she inspires Avan to protect her, to love her, and to be a better person. He loves her more than words.

The song slowly comes to an end, and the whole audience is mesmerized, sucked in by this beautiful angel on stage. When the song ends, Ariana receives a standing ovation as she curtseys and gracefully walks off stage. "Whoooo!" Avan cheers as he catches her eye, making her smile even bigger. Avan jogs out of the audience before the next number can start and makes his way backstage. He spots his girl hugging Chloe, one of her best friend's on the competition team. She high-fives a few younger kids, and then locks eyes with Avan. Tears well up in Avan's eyes as he bends down and picks Ariana up, spinning her around once before hugging her. "That was so amazing, sweetheart," he says in her ear. She kisses his cheek as he sets her down. "It was for you. Did you like it?" she asks innocently. Avan kneels down before her. "I loved it," he replies, his tone serious. Ariana jumps up and giggles. He takes her hand and head back to the dressing room together. _She really is an angel._

**This was really just a little homage to Maddie Ziegler, the nine year old dance prodigy. If you read my other story, Trapped, you should know what I mean. "Angel" is a real dance. I put my own feelings about the beauty of lyrical dance into Avan's words through my stories. Don't worry, not ALL of these will be about dancing or performing. I'll change it up a little! Haha. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and PLEASE review! And also, I REALLY encourage you all to watch the dance "Angel". Just go to youtube and type in Maddie Ziegler- Angel. It's amazing, trust me. Thanks, love you guys! :)**


	4. Hypoglycemia

**You and Me: The Aviana Series**

**Hypoglycemia**

**Thanks to all of you for being so supportive of me and my stories. This oneshot goes out to AJ Kenobi! It was partly her idea, and I want to thank her for helping me out and being such a good friend. Thanks girl! **

**A.N: Ariana and Avan are not dating in this oneshot, but they do have "feelings" for each other. You'll see what I mean.**

"Okay, Ariana, I need you here. Victoria, I want you by the couch next to Leon. And Avan, you come and stand over here." The Victorious director, Steve, calls out directions for the next scene. It's a Monday afternoon on the set of Victorious. Ari, being her bubbly self, skips over to her spot on the scene and places her hands on Avan shoulder's, jumping up and onto his back as she does so. They both practically go down, laughing as they do. As Ariana stands up, she wobbles to the side, steadying herself. Although she feels dizzy, she shrugs it off. "Someone's hyper today. What did you eat, candy?" Avan says. "No, I actually haven't eaten anything yet," she replies with a giggle. "Okay guys, let's get serious! Places, please!" Steve raises his voice so he can be heard over the multiple conversations in the room. Ariana and Avan stand next to each other, while Victoria and Leon sit on the couch. Liz stands next to the couch. She keeps an eye on Ariana because she's been noticing her dizziness, and the slight glossiness in her eyes...she has seen this happen to her best friend before, and it had bad consequences.

Ariana looks around the room. For some reason, she begins to see double. "This can't be happening again, not on set," she thinks to herself. She closes her eyes for a moment, calming herself down. She feels Avan's eyes on her, noticing her suddenly fragile state. "Okay, and...action!" Ariana snaps out of it, trying to think like her character, Cat. "Tori, you can't expect Danny to forgive you right away," Ariana acts, making sure to remember her line. "I know, but it seems like it was just yesterday that we were so happy," replied "Tori". "She's got a point, Tori. You can't go on like this. Right, Cat?" says Avan, as he looks at Ariana. She looks up at him, with her brown eyes almost completely glossed over. "I...I..." That's all Ariana gets out before all she sees is blackness, and then nothing. The room seems silent and still as two or three long seconds go by with all eyes on Ariana. In a split second, Liz is at Ariana's side before anyone else can make a move, and Ari falls to the ground.

Gasps fill the room as a small crowd forms around the fragile girl. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" says Avan. He moves a strand of hair away from her eyes. Liz looks up to her cast mates, with a hint of tears in her eyes. "Ariana has hypoglycemia. It's a condition where her blood sugar gets to low. She needs to eat to keep it at normal levels. Especially sugar." Avan looks down at Ari, and then back up at Liz. "She hasn't eaten yet today. She told me," he says. "The last time this happened, she had to go to the emergency room." Liz announces.. "Okay, let's get her up," says Steve. Avan makes the first move. He gently places a hand under her head, and another hand under her legs, picking her up. He places her on the couch. Victoria takes off her shoes. Avan sits on the couch so that he is facing Ariana. Leon comes back from the make-up trailer with an ice pack that he places on her forehead. "Okay, she should wake up any minute now. Can someone please bring her a piece of fruit or some water or something?" Steve walks away to the cast dressing room and kitchen. Suddenly, Ariana blinks twice, struggling to open her eyes. "Avan?" she moans. "I'm right here, Ari," he says, patting her hand. "What happened?" she says, looking right at him. "You passed out. Why haven't you eaten anything today?" Avan tucks some loose hair behind her ear. "I don't know, I wasn't hungry, I guess." she replies. Liz let's out a sigh of relief. "You scared me. You know better, Ari! Why didn't you eat anything for breakfast or lunch?" says Liz. "I'm sorry," Ariana whispers. Tears glisten in her eyes. "Hey, it's okay, sweetheart." Avan says quietly. He hates to see her cry. Steve returns with an apple, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. Liz helps her friend sit up and they watch as she eats the apple and granola bar and drinks the water.

After they are sure that Ariana is feeling better and has eaten enough. They move on to a different scene with Liz, Leon, and Victoria. Avan stays behind to keep an eye on Ariana. He sits next to her on the couch. Ariana keeps her eyes down, avoiding eye contact with Avan. It is silent for a few moments as Avan gazes at Ariana. He notices her innocent-yet-guilty expression on her face. The innocence is in her naturally, but Avan knows that she is feeling guilty for not telling her friends about her condition. Especially him. It is hard to deny the chemistry between the two. Avan lazily bumps into Ariana, making her fall over a little onto the couch. He sees her cute smile, and decides that now is a good time to talk. "So, are you going to explain what's up?" asks Avan. Ariana lets out a sigh. "When I was 14, I was backstage during a Broadway performance with Liz. I don't remember much, but the lights were blinding me, and I kept stumbling and I felt so dizzy. So I passed out. Well, apparently, I wouldn't wake up, so the director called my parents and they rushed me to emergency. The doctors told me that I have Hypoglycemia. I have to eat often to keep my blood sugar levels up. If I don't, this is what happens. I'm sorry I scared you." She finally looks up at him. Avan smiles a little and kneels down below her. "It's okay, I forgive you. But next time, don't keep stuff like this from me or the rest of the cast. We need to know how to take care of you in an emergency. And if it wasn't for Liz, this could have been a pretty big one. We all love and care about you, Ari...I do." Avan takes her hand and squeezes it a little. "Okay?" he asks. A smile forms on Ari's lips and she lets out a laugh. "Okay." She bounces up lightly on her knees and embraces him in a hug. Avan carefully puts his arms around her waist, protectively. He kisses the side of her head and takes in the scent of her hair. He lifts her up and off the couch until her feet land gently on the ground, making her laugh. He puts his arm around her shoulder, and together they walk back to their cast.

**So, what did you think? I feel like I could have done better, but oh well! Anyway, please review and let me know! Love you guys! :)**


	5. I'll Protect You

**You and Me: The Aviana Series**

**So sorry for the long wait, guys! My life is a juggling act, and this is only one of the few things I am trying to handle. Nevertheless, it is important. So I will try and update more often. Enjoy this oneshot. (And thank AJ Kenobi for the idea).**

Avan walks along Sunset Blvd, heading toward the small cafe were he is meeting Ariana, Leon, and Liz. As he turns the corner and heads into the shop, he can already hear Ariana's cute laugh and Leon's voice in their usual spot in the cafe. "Hey, guys," says Avan as he sits next to the open chair by Ariana. "Hi," says Ariana, digging through her purse for her phone. "Did you hear what Vic said about the new script?" asks Liz. "No, what's going on?" Leon says, "Well, apparently Matt and Vic have a kissing scene." Avan laughs and then turns to Ariana. "Hey, am I the last one to find out about this?" he asks her. Ariana laughs a little, but is distracted by a text she is reading. Avan tries to ignore it and he turns away to face Leon and Liz. "Have they rehearsed the scene yet?" asks Avan. He glances toward Ariana, and now her face holds a hint of fear. Now even more concerned, Avan puts his arm around her shoulders. "Is everything okay Ari?" Her dark brown eyes look up from her phone and she looks out the window before looking around the table at her concerned friends. "Well...um..."- her voice lowers as she continues- "you know that I've been seeing that boy named Jai?" says her soft voice. "Yeah, Jai Brooks, right?" asks Liz. "Yeah, well we went out, like, twice, and the first time went okay, but the second he was acting kind of strange...scary, even." Avan turns to fully face her. "What are you saying, Ari? Did he try and hurt you?" asks Avan, now even more worried. "No, not exactly. He tried to get me into his apartment, but I said no and got home as fast as I could. And ever since then I have been getting these really creepy texts. Look." she says. Avan takes her phone and reads a message that says 'Don't try and hide from me. I see you.' "What does it say?" asks Liz. Avan looks up at Ariana, who is trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Avan hands the phone to Liz so she and Leon and read it. Avan glances out the window, and Ari looks with him. "Do you see him anywhere?" asks Avan quietly. "No, that's what freaking me out. This has happened four times now and he is never anywhere in sight." Ari looks up at him and around the table. "C'mon, let's get out of here," says Liz. Avan takes Ariana's hand and helps her down from her seat. As the group walks out the door, Ariana's phone beeps again. And again. She has two new text messages. Ari looks at her phone and sees that it's from Jai. A few tears roll down her face, and Avan puts his arm around her waist. "Did you drive here?" he asks her. "No, Liz drove me," she says, trying to contain her tears. "I'll take you home," Avan replies. "Guys, meet us at Ari's house," says Avan, and they all head to their cars.

They reach Avan's car and he opens the passenger door as she steps inside. Avan gets in next and starts up the car. He looks over at Ariana, who is wiping her eyes. He reaches over and pats her knee. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie" says Avan. Ari looks down and blushes a little. She looks up to him as he pulls out of the parking lot. "What am I going to do? This has been going on for a week," says Ariana as she begins to cry. He reaches for her hand. "I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We're gonna make sure that your never alone. You'll either be with one of us on set, or at home with your brother. Don't worry, we'll protect you. Kay?" says Avan with a smile, trying to make her feel better. Ariana slightly smiles while she rests her head on the back of her seat. "Thanks Avan," she says. "Anytime."

Avan pulls into Ariana's house and a few minutes later Liz and Leon appear. Ariana leads the way into her house and they all gather in the living room. Ariana checks her phone again and there are three new messages from Jai. "Avan..." she says as she runs over to him and gives him the phone. He reads the messages, and his face turns into a look of horror. The room is quiet while they wait for Avan to say something. He motions for to sit on his lap, and Leon and Liz sit on the couch next to him. "I think we should go to the police about this," he says. "Why, what did the messages say?" asks Ari. Avan grabs the phone off the table before she could reach it and gives it to Leon. "You don't need to see those, babe," he says to her. Ariana, now even more afraid, wraps her arms around his neck, rests her head on his shoulder, and begins to cry. "Hey, it's gonna be fine, no one's gonna hurt you," he says soothingly while he rubs her back. Leon pats her knee. "It's going to be alright, little red," he says. Liz takes out her phone and glances at Avan. Avan nods and Liz grabs a phone book and dials a local police station. She gets up and leaves the room. Avan picks Ari up and sets her on the couch while he crouches down next to her. In the background, you can hear Liz explaining Ari's situation to the police and asking if they can bring in her phone. Leon sits next to her. Ariana's head and eyes are following Liz's voice. Avan takes his hand and turns her chin so she is looking at him and away from Liz. "Hey, you're going to be fine. We won't let him hurt you, sweetheart," says Avan. Ariana looks down to Avan. "Promise?" she softly asks. "Promise," says Avan. "Thank you," she whispers, reaching down to hug him. He sits up and hugs her back, lighlty kissing the side of her head. "Your welcome."

**Eh, not my best. Just something that I thought of in my head but didn't turn out as great as I thought. I'll do better next time. Anyway, review please and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Never Change

**You and Me: The Aviana Series**

It is a Friday night on the Victorious set, and the cast is goofing off and hanging out, as usual. Leon and Liz are filming a scene with Victoria. Ariana, Matt and Avan are in the lounge room together. Matt has his guitar out and is strumming away while Ariana is sitting on Avan's lap on the couch. She is scrolling through her phone and he is resting his head back on the couch. It is just a normal day for the cast.

Dan, their producer, walks into the room and announces for everyone to gather in the Hollywood Arts hall way set. Ariana shifts off of Avan's lap and her, Matt, and Avan head to the set. Liz and Leon are already there, as well as Daniella, Mikey Reed who plays Sinjin, and all the cast and crew. Dan walks up the steps of the school stairway and the small crowd quiets down. "So, guys, I have an announcement to make. I wanted to wait until we were all together to say this. I'm sorry to say that today will be our very last day filming _Victorious. _I have been in contact with the head of Nickelodeon studios, and they have decided that they do not want to renew this show for a fourth season. This has NOTHING to do with any of you as actors OR people, so please don't think so. We have just run our course as a show. I have honestly enjoyed and loved working with all of you. You are all such talented people and we are and always will be a family." Dan begins to choke up a little with tears. He stops talking until he is ready. The room remains dead silent. "Thank you sincerely for such fun memories. We still have some finishing up to do with this season. We have some interviews and appearances left as a cast, so don't be too sad...I love you all." He ends on that note. Dan walks down the steps and hugs Victoria. The room finally begins to be filled with a quiet noise. Ariana is standing in between Avan and Matt. Tears are running down her face and she turns toward Avan and he picks her up and hugs her. His lips touch the side of her head in a kiss. He sets her down and wipes a few tears from her eyes. Ari then turns to Matt who embraces her in a big hug. The girls of the cast as well as the guys are emotional and teary-eyed. Ariana and Victoria run up to each other and hug, both crying. Avan, Leon, Matt, Ari, Liz, Daniella, and Vic all exchanges hugs, kisses, and tears as they let this heart-breaking news sink in. After about 10 minutes of this, Dan makes his way back up to the front of the crowd and says, "I know this is hard, but if we could all continue where we left off here...if you need some tissues and a mirror you can take five...I need Liz and Leon over there..." and the scene continues.

Avan, Matt, and Leon head back to their spots in the lounge, hugging crew members along the way. Ariana sits in between Matt and Avan on the couch in the lounge. "I can't believe this is ending," she says, her voice shaky. She reaches across Avan's lap to the table and grabs a tissue. He hugs her along the way and plants a kiss on her head. "I honestly can say that I didn't see this coming. The most amazing experience of my life is over," says Matt. Tears well up again in little Ariana's eyes. "Awww, Matty! I love you so much," she says and she reaches over and hugs him tight. He smiles a sad smile and kisses her on the forehead as well. There is silence for a while, as it is hard to put what they are feeling into words. Matt gets up to use the restroom. Avan's eyes are on Ariana. He just sits and watches her stare at the ground. He feels a tightening in his throat and wetness in his eyes as he thinks of all the memories that he and she have shared. From her silly fifteen year old phase, to her eighteenth birthday party, to this more mature, beautiful, adorable, hilarious, and ever-so-lovely nineteen year old young lady.

It was right then and there, with these thoughts about her running through his head, and this gorgeous, angelic red-headed girl sitting in front of him, that he realized something. Something that he had never thought would be true, but had always been there, waiting to be found.

Avan Jogia is in love with Ariana Grande. A warm, innocent, beautiful kind of love. It began as a friendship and a crush, but now he is sure that it is love.

Avan sits up so he can see her face and brushes the hair out of her eyes. Ariana sits up and leans into his warm, strong body before Avan even has a chance to see her eyes. Avan slides off the couch so he is kneeling of the ground in front of her. He lifts up her delicate chin with his hand so he can see her pretty brown eyes, and caresses her face. "Avan, I...", Ari begins, but she is too late. Avan leans in and kisses her on the lips. She kisses back, with a few tears still running down her face, and runs her hands through his hair. Their lips break away from one another. "You don't have to finish that sentence, sweetheart. I love you too, okay?" Ariana, speechless, lets out a sweet smile as she nods, trying to hold back more tears. He sits back on the couch next to her and pulls her onto his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder and grabs her phone. Matt comes back from the restroom and grabs his guitar. Everything looks exactly the way it had before.

And it always will. This cast is a family, and will always stay a family. The memories and love they share will be with them for the rest of their lives. They have nothing to worry about.

Before we leave this perfect scene, Avan grabs his phone from the table next to him and begins to text someone. A few moments later, Ariana phone vibrates and she sees that she has a text from Avan. She lightly giggles as she opens it. "Call me tomorrow, beautiful". She closes her phone and rests her head on his chest. Matt's soothing guitar is still playing in the background. Yep, things will always be the same.

**I don't know how I came up with this. I am just so sad that this cast won't be able to hang out everyday. Avan and Ari haven't scene each other for a few months. Leon, Ari, and Liz have been hanging out maybe once, but I miss seeing pictures and reading Ari's cute tweets about how much fun she's having on set. I poured my heart into this one. I wish the Avan and Ari part was true, but I'm sure it's not. However, they have a special and sweet friendship, which is good. As long as Ari's happy. So, please read and review. And thanks SO MUCH for all the comments. Love you guys :)**


End file.
